Leviathan Sage Elimo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20156 |no = 902 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |animation_attack = 252 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = A daughter from an aristocratic family hailing from the Sama Kingdom. After obtaining the wisdom of the gods and using it to gain restorative powers, she was visited again by the very gods who had granted her such knowledge, along with the lifeless bodies of those she had taught her techniques to. The gods spurned her for sharing her divine knowledge with others, as it had not been their will for her to do so. Although she regretted how foolish she had been for having done such a thing, she decided to confront the gods as a human, even when she was fully aware that her body would not be able to take the enormous power she planned to use against them. |summon = Creating new power is easier than finding someone who can wield it. That's much more difficult... |fusion = Too much power can only bring about unhappiness. Knowing this, will you still seek it? |evolution = I'm but a foolish human. Even so...I want to use the wisdom of the gods for our sake! | hp_base = 4534 |atk_base = 1187 |def_base = 1372 |rec_base = 1966 | hp_lord = 6453 |atk_lord = 1974 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2498 | hp_anima = 7345 |rec_anima = 2260 |atk_breaker = 2212 |def_breaker = 2147 |atk_guardian = 1736 |def_guardian = 2623 |rec_guardian = 2379 |def_oracle = 2266 | hp_oracle = 6096 |rec_oracle = 2855 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Loving Light |lsdescription = Huge boost to drop rate and effectiveness of HC & probable slight reduction in damage taken |lsnote = 25% boost to drop rate, 75% efficacy & 10% chance to reduce 20% damage |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Astral Force |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbnote = Heal 2260-2500 + 27% of own Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Ether Crown |sbbdescription = Greatly recovers HP for all allies & boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heal 3800-4000 + 27% of own Rec & 140% Def |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Blue Star's Fate |ubbdescription = Recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns, negates all status ailments, reduces damage taken by 75% & boosts BB gauge when attacked |ubbnote = Fully recovers HP & fills 3-5 BC; all effects last for 3 turns |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Profound Knowledge |esitem = |esdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required for BB & adds chance of reducing damage taken by 20% |esnote = 20% reduction & 20% chance |evofrom = 20155 |evointo = 20157 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}